bi
by jiminKai
Summary: just kookmin


_===BI===_

 _Aroma hujan menyapa penciuman jimin pagi itu_

 _Ketika ia membuka mata,yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang bersinar dengan senyumnya dan kehangatan nafasnya yang menerpa tersenyum melihatnya dan menyerukan kepalanya pada leher sosok itu._

" _selamat pagi,sayang"_

 _Sapaan yang selalu ia dengar setiap pagi dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum,mengawali harinya dengan perasaan bahagia._

" _selamat pagi,jungkook"_

 _Derai hujan masih terdengar deras,tak ada tanda-tanda akan reda dalam waktu singkat,udara masih dingin,lebih dingin dari biasanya,pelukan jungkook lebih menghangatkannya ketimbang penghangat ruangan yang ada dikamarnya._

" _ayo bangun,aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita..."_

 _Jemari panjang jungkook mengusap pipi tembam jimin dengan lembut,dan membantu jimin untuk bangun,karena jimin terlalu susah untuk dibangunkan apalagi jika cuaca seperti saat ini._

" _eumhh"_

 _===BI===_

"apa yang sedang kau perhatikan,jungkook?"

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang jungkook dan ia tak menemukan suatu apapun yang menarik daripada hujan yang deras dan air yang berkubang dijalanan,tapi jungkook memperhatikannya seakan ada yang penting disana.

"tidak ada hyung..."

Jawabnya singkat,namun ia masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada dunia luar,suhu udara yang dingin masih terasa di celah jemarinya meskipun penghangat ruangan sudah menghiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar sejak tadi.

"ponselmu jungkook"

"biarkan saja..."

Ia tak mau ada yang mengganggunya sekarang,ia masih ingin melihat kenangannya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan itu...rasa bahagia ketika hujan turun.

 _===BI===_

" _hyung,kurasa kita harus membeli payung lagi"_

 _Jungkook menunjukan payung mereka yang sudah rusak pada jimin, mereka berniat untuk keluar berjalan-jalan dan mengunjungi beberapa kedai makanan, ketika orang – orang memilih untuk diam dirumah ketika hujan, ia dan jimin akan keluar dan mencari hal-hal yang jarang orang lakukan._

" _yah...jadi,kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang?"_

 _Keluh jimin,jungkook menunjukan wajah bersalahnya,ia tidak suka saat melihat jimin merasa kecewa seperti itu._

" _yah,kurasa memang begitu..."_

 _Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya,ia membuka jendelanya dan mengulurkan tangannya hingga air hujan bisa tertangkap tangannya,ia memainkan tangannya dan tersenyum,moodnya membaik entah mengapa._

 _Jungkook meletakkan payung rusak mereka dan menghampiri jimin,lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan jimin yang basah._

" _kau menyukainya?"_

 _Tanya jungkook,jimin mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang jungkook,ia menikmati setiap usapan tangan jungkook dan hembusan nafasnya dilehernya,hawa dingin yang dibawa hujan tak terlalu ia rasakan,keintiman itu membuatnya merasa tak mengapa mereka tak jadi keluar. Ia bahagia hanya dengan hal – hal kecil yang jungkook lakukan padanya._

 _===BI===_

"teh anda,tuan"

Jungkook tak mengacuhkan pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanannya,secangkir teh yang asapnya masih masih deras,suaranya terlalu keras hingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya,seakan memaksanya untuk tetap melihatnya.

Yoongi tak membuka mulutnya lagi,ia memilih diam dengan headphonenya daripada mengganggu jungkook yang sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya,ia memperhatikan sekeliling rumah jungkook yang sebagian besar berwarna hitam putih,pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah potret hitam putih besar yang terpajang disana, yang kemudian membuat yoongi termenung.

Senyumnya terlihat hangat,tak ada beban yang terlihat dimata kecil itu.

"jungkook,kau masih merindukannya?"

Detak jarum terdengar keras,berpadu dengan suara hujan. Tenggorokannya tercekat hingga jungkook tak mampu mengeluarkan kata yang ingin ia sampaikan,hanya genggamannya pada cangkir teh mengerat,seakan ingin menyampaikan jawabannya.

"aku...merindukannya,apakah dia bahagia sekarang? Apakah ia sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi sekarang? Apakah ia tak menangis lagi sekarang?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang yoongi keluarkan semakin membuatnya ingin tetap diam,ia tak ingin mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya di hadapan yoongi,jungkook tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau perasaannya selain dirinya,ia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"sudah berapa lama sejak dia pergi,bahkan aku masih mengingat suara tawanya... tidakkah dia terlalu kejam pada kita?"

Jungkook memejamkan mata,menahan air matanya untuk tetap tak keluar,dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"jungkook... kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Deras hujan tak terdengar lagi ditelinganya,bahkan suara yoongi yang memanggilnya tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya,ia hanya mendengar suara tawa yang samar – samar dan seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang hanya 'dia' yang memilikinya.

 _===BI===_

 _Jimin selalu bilang tempat terbaiknya adalah disisi jungkook,sekejam apapun orang mengatainya ia akan tetap kuat asal tangan jungkook tak melepaskannya. Ia bisa tersenyum jika jungkook yang membuatnya tersenyum,meski suara – suara hinaan selalu ia dengar disetiap langkahnya._

" _seharusnya kau tau malu,park jimin..."_

" _bagaimana kau masih punya muka untuk sekolah disini?"_

" _gay menjijikan"_

 _Jimin tau benar kesalahannya dan mengapa ia sangat dibenci,semua tak terlepas dari orientasinya yang menyimpang dan latar belakang keluarganya yang tak sekaya teman – teman sekolahnya,bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan uang yang di miliki jungkook ia bukanlah apa-apa._

 _Ia selalu duduk dibangku paling belakang dan sendirian,teman sekelasnya terlalu jijik untuk berdekatan dengannya,dalam hal ini ia tak bisa mengandalkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri,tidak akan ada yang mau membantunya sekalipun itu gurunya, jimin benar-benar hanya anak buangan._

 _Meskipun begitu,saat ia pulang ia harus menampakkan senyumnya untuk jungkook._

 _Katakan saja dia adalah aktor yang hebat,jungkook tak pernah sekalipun tau akibat dari keputusan yang mereka buat untuk jimin,ia terlalu percaya pada senyum dan tawa jimin hingga ia tak berpikir apapun selain jimin bahagia._

 _===BI===_

Hujan masih tak mau berhenti,seakan – akan memaksa jungkook mengulang memory lamanya yang telah ia simpan sedemikian rupa,sayangnya hanya hal – hal menyakitkan yang bisa benar – benar ia ingat.

Dari pertemuannya dengan jimin,perkenalan mereka kemudian keputusan mereka yang ditentang orang tuanya hingga hal paling menyakitkan yang benar – benar ingin ia hapus dari bagian memorynya.

"i wan't to forget that...hyung"

Celah jendela yang sengaja ia buka membawa udara dingin,bahkan yoongi sedikit menggigil karenanya.

Yoongi hanya diam Mendengar bisikan jungkook yang entah ditujukan untuk dirinya atau jimin,jikapun dia bertanya jungkook tak akan menjawabnya,anak itu terlalu diam sejak jimin pergi.

Cangkir tehnya hanya tersisa setengah,itupun sudah mendingin dan terasa berbeda dari yang pernah jimin buatkan untuknya.

 _===BI===_

 _Jimin selalu menghindar dari keluarga jungkook dan mencoba sekeras mungkin tak terlihat bahkan bayangannya sekalipun,ia tak ingin mereka merasa lebih terusik lagi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya,seperti yang jungkook katakan padanya saat mereka pertama kali memutuskan tinggal bersama._

' _jangan sampai mereka melihatmu hyung... aku tidak ingin mereka mencabikmu'_

 _Bahkan tanpa jungkook katakanpun ia sudah tau jelas posisinya, ia hanya harus tetap bersembunyi entah sampai kapan dan tetap melihat jungkook dari belakang._

 _Hari itu, sudah menjadi hari ke 5 sejak jungkook terakhir kali menemuinya Dan ia tak mendengar nafasnya sekalipun,rak sepatu mereka hanya terisi oleh sepatunya,dapur yang selalu penuh kehangatan hanya tinggal kesunyian,jungkook seakan – akan menghilang._

" _kau dimana,jungkook?"_

 _Seberapa sering jimin bertanya tak ada yang menjawabnya,hanya ada udara kosong yang memenuhi segala sudut di rumah kecil itu,meskipun jimin merindukannya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bergelung di kasurnya yang masih tercium wangi jungkook._

 _Ia tidak tau,mungkin segalanya sudah berubah sekarang, atau hanya dia yang menganggapnya demikian._

 _Dering ponsel memaksanya untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan kasur hangatnya, jimin meraih ponselnya dimeja dan mengangkat telfon dari yoongi._

" _jimin..."_

 _===BI===_

Jungkook pernah sangat mencintainya dan berjanji untuk melindunginya sebisa apapun,namun ia pernah juga merasa bosan dan melupakan janjinya, perlahan ia menjauh dan akhirnya meninggalkan jimin seorang diri di tengah lorong gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun,dan memilih hidup normal seperti yang keluarganya inginkan.

Mungkin,itulah yang paling menjadi penyesalannya hingga ia tak bisa berhenti meminta maaf sekalipun sudah ribuan kali ia mengucapkannya didepan jimin,dadanya terasa masih sangat sesak dan ia tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan perbuatan buruk keluarganya pada jimin dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada jimin mungkin tak sebanding,rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatannya pasti memuat jimin merasa sangat kecewa hingga ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan, jungkook tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi saat lagu kesukaan jimin terputar di ruangannya saat ini,yoongi berdiri dan menghampirinya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"kita pergi..."

Jungkook memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang penuh kenangan itu, baginya hanya akan ada kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada sikap pengecutnya, dinding-dinding seakan mengoloknya karena melupakan janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ia yang berjanji akan melindunginya dan akan selalu berada disisinya malah memilih kesenangan sementara yang tak bisa ia rasakan ketika bersama jimin, pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi ketempat jimin memberinya kehangatan dan cinta.

Bayangan kebahagiaan yang keluarganya janjikan tak pernah menjadi nyata, ia akhirnya terpuruk sendiri, disergap rasa bersalah dan juga rindu yang tak berujung pada seseorang yang tak bisa ia lihat lagi.

"tunggu..."

Ia beranjak, mengambil sebuah payung hitam di dekat foto.

"dia menyukai payung ini, hyung"

Payung terakhir yang mereka beli bersama dan belum pernah mereka memakainya. Jungkook terlebih dahulu menjauh sebelum hujan sempat turun, jimin memilih berlari dibawah tetesan hujan, sekedar meredakan rasa sakitnya. Sayangnya, hujan membuat jimin mengingat jungkook, dan hujan membuat jungkook mengingat jimin.

Membawanya di bawah hujan, seperti menaungi jimin di payung yang sama.

 _===BI===_

" _jimin...jungkook bertunangan hari ini"_

 _Jimin tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelahnya, ia meletakkan ponselnya kemudian menoleh dan memandang potretnya dan jungkook yang terpajang di dinding, matanya kemudian beralih kearah payung yang bahkan belum dilepas bungkusnya._

" _kau meninggalkanku... jungkook"_

 _Saat itu, jimin tak tau mengapa air matanya keluar begitu banyak, padahal jungkook tak mengucapkan perpisahan, jungkook tak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir, jungkook tidak pernah kembali... dia tidak pernah kembali lagi._

 _Di hari hujan yang diiringi petir jimin berlari, ketempat dimana jungkook berada dan ia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan. Setidaknya ia tau mengapa jungkook memilih menyerah pada hubungan mereka setelah banyak hal mereka lalui bersama. Jadi hanya sebatas inikah kemampuannya? Sebatas inikah janji yang jungkook berikan untuknya?, mengapa tak dari dulu ia bilang tak bisa?_

 _Jimin tak perlu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini saat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, ia tau sebagian dari mereka jijik, ia juga tau yoongi melihatnya menyedihkan, namun ia tak bisa tau apa arti tatapan jungkook saat itu, dan seorang gadis disampingnya yang dijarinya sudah melingkar cincin yang sama dengan yang dijari jungkook._

 _Jimin cukup mengerti, batas akhir hubungannya dengan jungkook sudah ia lewati sekarang._

 _Jimin perlahan mundur, menjauhi kenyataan yang menyesakkan sistem pernafasannya, jungkook tak akan mengejarnya. Hatinya bukan milik jimin lagi, atau mungkin memang selama ini jimin tak pernah memilikinya. Ia hanya merasa sakit didadanya semakin menekan hingga ia ambruk dan tak menyadari maut sudah ada didepannya._

 _Ia tak bisa merasakan sakit apapun saat tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya aspal, ia tak bisa merasakan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya disaat hatinya terasa lebih berdarah lagi sekarang, ia tak mendengar apapun selain rintik hujan yang perlahan membuatnya menutup matanya hingga gelap yang ia rasakan._

 _Semuanya seakan menghilang, suara jungkook, suara yoongi, suara caci maki yang selalu ia dengar, dan suara rintik hujan yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya._

 _Semuanya perlahan menghilang bersama cahaya yang menghampirinya._

 _===BI===_

Kini hanya tinggal gerimis yang tersisa setelah hujan beberapa jam, dan ini membuat yoongi lebih mudah mengawasi jungkook dari jarak yang cukup jauh, ia setidaknya tau bahwa jungkook butuh waktu sendiri untuk menemui jimin.

Setangkai Red Tulip ia letakkan diatas pusara, menatap sebuah potret kecil pemuda yang tengah tersenyum disana. Pujaan hatinya terlihat bahagia, tapi jungkook tak bisa tersenyum sekarang. Air matanya tersamarkan gerimis yang belum mereda.

Sampai jimin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, jungkook tak pernah bertanya mengapa ia sangat menyukai Red Tulip. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa membawakannya tanpa sempat melihat jimin tersenyum bahagia.


End file.
